


Fill Our Mouths With Cinnamon

by Toki



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Dom/sub, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: The three of them had gone through much, maybe too much, and it can be difficult to come back from what they had seen.Trevor seems to be drifting away so Sypha and Alucard must find a way to bring him back.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Fill Our Mouths With Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Ko-fi gift fic for my amazing friend, Jamie, who offered help after I was forced to pay for a dental emergency. 
> 
> He requested the Castlevania Trio and bondage and my soft, peanut brain took over. 
> 
> Tell him thank you [Here](https://twitter.com/Jamix012)

The triumvirate was at last reunited after months apart and their first months together were not the happy reunion they had each been so desperate for. They were all of them hurting and they had to endure a much needed period of adjustment upon Trevor and Sypha's somber return. The trio had gone through much both physically and mentally; they needed time to come to terms with what scars they were left with. 

Eventually, they seemed to quietly grow accustomed to each other's presence once again and began falling into their previous lives together. Alucard had been deep in the darkness upon his partner's return and he needed the time to learn how to trust again by being reminded that not everyone was out to take advantage of him. Sypha needed time to come to terms with the fact that all sorts of evil exists in thel world, but she could still work to make it a better place. 

Trevor, however, was having a harder time falling into his old life. He fell too quickly into his old habits; drinking and playing his own trauma off with poorly timed jokes. There were times where he would sit alone in a dark room and not come out for an entire day, then return as if nothing happened. Other times he would train and workout from sunrise to sunset, purposefully exhausting himself to the point of passing out. If called to, the hunter would sit with his partners, awkwardly wrapping an arm around them as they cried. However, when they attempted to do the same for him, he would pull away and occupy himself with some mundane task, avoiding the situation at all costs.

The Dhampir and the Speaker eventually decided that an intervention would be necessary; they needed to break through the walls that Trevor had built when he returned to the castle atop his ancestral home. The man was pulling further away from them and they were concerned that soon he may drift too far from their reach. A typical intervention would only drive a wedge between the hunter and his friends, so the two knew they would have to employ more than words to set things right. Their approach was a little Unorthodox, sure, but who were they to talk? 

Besides, the method didn't need to be typical as long as it brought Trevor back into their waiting arms. 

\---

The three were made to eat lunch together for a change; Sypha had to make sure this went right from the start. No matter how much he denied it, Trevor was sensitive; however, he usually needed to be guided into properly expressing anything. With that in mind, Sypha and Alucard had made lunch as an excuse to put all three bodies in the same room. After they were satisfied with the table setting, both went to find their reclusive third. 

Trevor seemed to be in a decent enough mood when they found him and he came to the dining room without a protest. The brooding hunter had skipped dinner the night before and breakfast that morning so there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he had to be hungry. The hunter trudged along after his two impromptu chefs and plopped himself down in what had become his chair at the end of the long table.

"Oh, I see we have some venison. Here I was thinking Alucard had scared all those gentle creatures away." Trevor quipped as he studied the well-flourished plate in front of him. 

Alucard and Sypha shared a look before sitting down to their own meals. In truth, the blond had to search for the animal last night because the herd that previously stuck around the area had not yet returned to the forest around the castle. It took some work, but Alucard had wanted to have something he knew that Trevor would enjoy. He had wanted to subtly spoil his stubborn man.

"Yes, as it turns out it was you scaring them with all your training. They thought there was a bear living in the castle! A few came to investigate and Alucard was able to snatch one up." Sypha laughed lightly before setting a mug of water in front of each plate. 

"Erm, thank you, but this bear will be helping himself to an actual drink." Trevor made to stand, but was caught with a light touch from the blond beside him. 

"You know our dear Sypha's rule: no alcohol at lunch time. Besides, we put hard work into this meal and would prefer you to actually taste it." Alucard removed his hand with an even smile and began to cut into the meat. 

Trevor definitely looked as though he was considering an argument, but ultimately sat back down without acting on his impulses. It was obvious from the way he was holding himself, however, that his anxiety was bubbling just under the surface. The meal went on in relative silence, although occasionally Sypha would make a comment and one of the two men would hum in agreement. 

Once everyone was more or less finished, Alucard chanced a glance at the last of the Belmont's plate and saw that half of the food still sat there. He hadn't been eating much as of late which was yet another alarming insight into Trevor's unspoken troubles. The blond saw that Sypha had looked as well and it became clear that it was best if they proceeded as planned. 

"Trevor," Sypha's tone had changed completely; there was nothing of the fairy-like Speaker in her voice now. 

"I want you to go clean yourself and when you're finished you'll meet us in the bedroom. Am I understood?" 

The brown-haired man stopped where he stood as she spoke. While his back was to them, it was easy to see the war going on in his mind by the way he clenched and unclenched his fists. After a moment, he slowly nodded, conveying his consent to what was about to happen. 

"Belmont, we need to hear your words; you know how this works." Alucard replied in a cool voice.

"Yes, I understand." Trevor's voice was a bit shaky, but it was there, and all he offered before he headed in the direction of the washroom. 

It wasn't much, but really it was all Alucard and Sypha expected; hopefully they could all three fall back into their old routines. 

\---

As to be expected, when the three were first reunited in the castle, they first stayed in separate bedrooms. It would have been too much pressure to jump back into the giant bed they all shared before their time apart. However, now that they were becoming comfortable with one another again, the conservatory-turned-living quarters served as their bedroom once more. 

After Dracula had fallen, the three considered the master suite only briefly; Alucard would feel too awkward sleeping in his parent's old room. It made much more sense to make a fresh start in a different room, so they built a large bed among the plants and made it their own. 

While Trevor bathed, Sypha and Alucard made themselves ready. There had been curtains fashioned for the large panes of glass that made up two of the walls and Alucard drew them shut. Once finished, he went to light the various candles that were spread throughout their room. While he illuminated their space, Sypha retrieved their toy box from under the bed and found the harness she was looking for. She also grabbed a medium sized phallus to slot in place once she was ready.

When the two light-haired members of the trio finished getting everything ready, Trevor shuffled quietly into the room. His hair was still damp and he only had his trousers on so it was apparent he was indeed fresh from the bath. Sypha had been worried that the hunter might let the anxiety get the best of him; it had been quite some time since they'd done this. However, Trevor needed this and it seemed there was no amount of self-doubt could keep him away right now. 

"It's a waste you put clothes on." Sypha put a hand to her chin as he shut the door behind him. 

"No matter, he can take them off now. We don't have much need for those." Alucard said from beside the small woman. 

Sypha herself was already naked save her specially-crafted leather harness and Alucard was clad in only his too-tight leather trousers. Trevor looked between the both of them and began to grumble. 

In an instant, Alucard was on him, forcing his chin up with a long, pale finger. 

"I don't believe we asked for your opinion on the matter. If you want this, Belmont, you'll remove your trousers." The svelte dhampir released him and stepped back. "We've seen it before." 

Trevor breathed in deeply before exhaling through his nostrils. At times, the Belmont heir could be a bit of a brat and it had been quite some time since he'd left himself under the care of his two partners. Lust won over and he relented, hands moving to unlace his pants. Once the offending garment was kicked the rest of the way off, Trevor picked the worn fabric up and set them on a chair before the two had the chance to tell him to do so. Finally, he walked over and stood before the two, naked as the day he was born - but covered in muscle and not yet crying. 

The vampire hunter had gained a few more scars since he had last indulged and was clearly self-conscious about that fact. He saw the markings on Alucard as beautiful and the few that Sypha had were a testament to her strength, but his own felt like gnarled knots on his skin. 

His thoughts must have been transparent on his face because Sypha cleared her voice before setting herself on the edge of the bed. Her beautiful form was lit only by the dim light of candles and Trevor was reminded of how much he loved this woman as he brought his gaze up. 

"Come here, Belmont." Sypha commanded quietly.

Trevor did as he was told, head back down as he went. Once he was in front of the Speaker, she dragged a nail up the hunter's chest and neck before propping his chin up with one finger. Her lips were pursed as she looked up at him. 

"You're so pretty, I want to wrap you up like a little present - so I think I will. Well, Alucard will, I should say." Sypha smiled as she saw her beau's eyes widened in silent surprise. 

"My, what a marvelous idea." Alucard came up behind the other man, wrapping arms around the muscled body possessively. 

One of Alucard's hands held around Trevor's waist while the other pressed something soft against the shorter man's chest. The hunter didn't have to look down to guess it was a silken rope as the corded material brushed against his tanned skin. When it rubbed the sensitive skin of one of his nipples, Trevor couldn't repress the shiver that ran through his body. 

"I believe he agrees as well, Sypha, my dear." Alucard rested his head on Trevor's shoulder and was speaking against his neck. 

"If you would do the honors, Alucard; I think I'll enjoy the show." Sypha moved over so Trevor could be shifted onto the bed.

Trevor allowed himself to be moved without much of a fight despite his heart pounding in his chest. The brown-haired man had a wild fight or flight response to being restrained in any way, but that was one of the many reasons he had been introduced to the submissive side of himself. He trusted these two with his very life and after a few sessions it became like second nature to the normally guarded man. 

After he was pushed down halfway onto the bed, Alucard bent Trevor's legs forward and went straight to work. Unsure of what to do with his face, the Belmont rested on his cheek with his face directed towards Sypha. The redhead laid on her side and reached a hand up to fist a handful of the earthy-brown hair. 

"Belmont, you've been avoiding us and we don't like it. I guess you just needed to be reminded who you belong to and that's fine; we're more than happy to do so." Sypha pulled the tresses back so that the man's head was forced up.

As Alucard finished restraining those sculpted legs, he wrapped the rope between Trevor's thighs and over his hips. He worked at the task with a deft hand and was quickly working up to secure toned arms behind the hunter's back. The tie Alucard opted for would allow the hunter to spread his legs and bend at the hips, but movement otherwise was extremely limited. 

While the Dhampir wrapped the cord around the man's forearms, Sypha leaned her head down and took Trevor's lips in a possessive kiss. Alucard chuckled in approval, watching them before he made to test the final knot. He grabbed the rope where it bundled behind the other man and pulled up. Alucard was able to lift Trevor from the bed easily enough without the knot unraveling; they could now begin in earnest

Trevor's breath caught in his throat as he was brought back down only to be immediately flipped over. Alucard pushed his legs apart and continued until the man below him was completely exposed. The rope kept his legs stretched out and open as he was laid out for their intense eyes. The hunter couldn't help but fill out under the blond's gaze, and Alucard responded by reaching down and wrapping a hand around the growing erection. 

"My, my - so eager." The Dhampir sighed out and gave a squeeze. 

"Look, Blondie, it's been a-" Trevor was interrupted as Sypha jammed two of her fingers into his mouth. 

The Speaker pushed down on the wet tongue to force his lower jaw down; he was no longer able to close his mouth, let alone talk. Sypha made a sweet little tutting noise through pursed lips as she looked down at the scarred face below her. Whenever Trevor got self-conscious, he tended to slip out of the mindspace necessary for these scenes to work. Sypha brought it on herself to bring him back. 

"I believe he needs something to occupy his tongue." Alucard quirked a brow and smiled at the lithe Speaker. 

"Alucard, you took the words out of my mouth." Sypha giggled as she withdrew her fingers. 

The mage lifted herself onto her knees and swung her leg so she was kneeling above the hunter's face. The harness was made so that the supple leather encircled her thighs and left her crotch exposed just for such occasions. Remaining hovered above Trevor's head, she spoke again:

"So, Belmont, since you can't be trusted to keep your mouth closed, I'll put it to good use. Alucard will get you nice and opened up while you're distracted." 

Sypha then spread her legs and lowered herself down onto the waiting face with grace usually reserved for battle. Trevor breathed in deeply as her wet warmth enveloped his senses; there were few places on earth that he would rather be than beneath this woman. Without the use of his fingers to explore her inner most areas, the hunter had to rely on the use of his tongue. That was fine; he lived to please her. 

Strong thighs squeezed around brown hair, and Trevor knew this was his cue. He reached out with the tip of his tongue to gently lap at her folds, occasionally stopping to suck her between his lips. It wasn't long before she was wet, drowning the lower part of his face as he lapped at her. Trevor slowly worked his way up to her clitoris, pressing his tongue flat against it and pushing upward. 

Trevor hadn't realized Alucard had been petting over him until a long, oiled finger was slipping in past the ring of muscle and inside of him. As soon as a knuckle pushed against the rim, the hunter's hips bucked up involuntarily and he moaned against the sensitive nub he had been working. A firm hand on his hip quickly and silently forced him back down before the finger inside of Trevor begin to move in and out. The Dhampir didn't give the man on the bed any time to adjust - this part of the game wasn't for the hunter's comfort. 

As Alucard finger-fucked the Belmont, Sypha began to thrust her own hips back and forth on the mouth under her. Trevor flattened his tongue so that the Speaker could use him as she pleased. As soon as she started, Alucard pushed another finger into him just a bit too soon and the hunter clenched his muscles while gritting his teeth. 

There was a sharp sensation of pain as Sypha pinched his nipples quite suddenly; he knew the reason before she even spoke. 

"I did not tell you to stop, Belmont! You have to make me cum before we take this any further." She growled at him. "Now put your tongue up, that's it."

Trevor did as he was bid and pushed his tongue in as far as he could, stretching his neck up and angling his head to best service her. He existed in this space to be a tool for her pleasure and he wanted to make sure she knew this, as well. Sypha wasted no time and began bouncing on the hunter's face. 

As the Speaker chased her orgasm, Alucard continued to work Trevor open with skilled fingers. At this rate, the submissive man would be ready in no time, but Sypha's word was basically law and the blond would continue teasing until she was done. Once he was able to push a third finger in, Alucard tilted his head up to watch the beautiful redhead using Trevor as an oversized toy. The ever observant mage smiled as she caught the blond's eyes watching her breasts bounce as she moved 

It wasn't long at all before the Dhampir saw Sypha's tell-tale signs of coming undone. Delicate toes curled into the sheets as smooth thighs quivered in ecstasy just before she finally slammed down hard on Trevor's face. Her fingers grasped at the sculpted chest below her with a symphony of approving sounds as she drenched the Belmont's eager, waiting face. 

"Very good, Belmont." Alucard lilted, watching as his lady love came down from her high. 

Sypha let Trevor clean her soaked cunt before she lifted herself up and off of the man. She rested only a second in order to catch her breath before jumping gracefully to her feet. As she approached Trevor's other end, Alucard pulled his fingers out of the stretched hole. The blond took the vial of oil and poured some over the phallus that the mage had attached to her harness. Deft hands spread the lubricant out and once she was prepped, Alucard kissed the small woman passionately before stepping back to unlace his trousers and free his aching cock.

"Here is how this will go, Trevor, darling: I'm going to get you warmed up for Alucard. While I am using you, you're not allowed to cum and you must keep your eyes closed. If you can't talk to us like a grown man, you don't get to look at us either. If you listen, we may decide to allow you to let go as well." That sing-song voice had an edge to it and her blue eyes were boring into his own. 

Sypha lined herself up, teasing his muscles with just the tip of the toy, but was still looking at Trevor's face to see if his eyes had yet closed. The last of the Belmonts inhaled sharply, turning his sleepy eyes towards the ceiling; he still had such a difficult time letting go. Finally, when he could hold his breath no longer, Trevor exhaled, and closed his eyes to give his unspoken consent. The second they slipped shut, Sypha rammed into his relaxed body. 

Truth of the matter was it had been sometime since Trevor had more than fingers inside of him. Being out on the road and hunting meant the two never had the opportunity to do what they could here, safe in the castle walls. Sypha only hesitated for a second though; she knew Trevor needed it to be rough tonight. He needed that intensity to ground him. The Speaker gave one teasing pump before she let loose and pounded into the bound body beneath her. 

Sypha railed into him with wild abandon, hips pumping as fast as she could possibly manage. Trevor snarled out as he was fucked, his eyes squeezing shut to avoid accidentally opening them. His cock, untouched save the rope near the base and around his balls, was bouncing up and down from the force on his backside. 

Alucard was unsurprisingly well-endowed, and often needed to be worked up to in general, not taking their time apart into consideration. Even Sypha had to open up before attempting to take what laid between his legs. This meant that using the harness was not only fun, it was necessary if Trevor was to be expected to accommodate the Dhampir. The Speaker fucked the hunter until her hips could take no more and her movements slowed to roll and grind instead. 

"You're doing well so far, Belmont, but now it's Alucard's turn to play. You must be good for him too, or we may never see you as a man again. Let me know you've understood me, you useless creature." Sypha accentuated her point with a brutal slap to the tanned man's right thigh. 

"Y-yes, I'll be good, I promise." Trevor's voice was small, so unlike his normal self. 

"Yes, you will be." The mage replied as she withdrew, taking a second to look at the quivering hole she had thoroughly abused. 

As Sypha stepped away, Alucard silently took her place. He had coated his member in oil and was still spreading it over himself as he approached. Trevor could not see the blond, but he could feel that hungry gaze that seemed to pierce into his very soul. The Belmont heir had to be conscious of his movement; he didn't want the other two to think he was disobeying them. He heard Sypha creeping up onto the bed to stretch out beside her tied-up lover. 

"You know, Sypha, I definitely see no man here; I only see a hole." Alucard stated coldly as he pressed the pink head of his cock past the gaped orifice. 

As Alucard pushed in, Trevor had to bite his lip to avoid moaning from the overwhelming pain-turned-pleasure. His cock twitched, but the hunter distracted himself by curling his toes and pinching where he could grab at his own flesh. The Dhampir finally bottomed out, his pelvis flush against the man beneath him and the only indication it affected the blond was a sharp inhale. The hunter's canines pierced into the cracked skin of his lips as he felt frustratingly full of the other man. 

Alucard's nostrils flared at the scent of blood from the Belmont, but he restrained himself for the time being. Instead, he focused on the grip of his lover's body; the way Trevor's insides simultaneously wanted him out, but also drew him further in. The son of Dracula had truly gone through much on his own, and he was worried his last experience would scare him away from the relationship he had with the hunter and the Speaker. However, despite the pain and loneliness he had endured, he knew that these two humans were the place he called home. 

Truly, the half vampire missed being sheathed within the muscled and toned body he had become so familiar with. While Alucard gave Trevor a moment longer to adjust than Sypha had, he still felt himself giving into his impatience and soon withdrew himself only a little to fuck back in more deeply still. Once he saw Trevor's lips part in a gasp, the blond began pulling out and pushing back with only minimal restraint. 

"This is what I missed seeing: the last of the Belmonts, being impaled by a vampire. The irony is delicious." Sypha purred near Trevor's ear as he was pushed up the bed from Alucard's movement. 

Getting irate at the forced distance, Alucard pulled Trevor back down to the edge of the bed and held him by the ropes crossed over his hips. The brown-haired man's mouth opened in surprise and he was unable to close it as the assault continued. His whole body was submitting to the blond as if he were some prey in a predator's clutches - and truly he was. Trapped as he was, Trevor would have no chance of besting the man currently fucking him senseless. 

The three of them together, their entire relationship, was built on absolute trust. The bond was what kept Alucard from going as hard as he would like on their first time after a long break as much as it had influenced Sypha into organizing this and bringing them together once more. Trevor's eyes squeezed tightly as the realization of that hit him like some sort of invisible, devastating mass. His chest tightened and his head slammed back against the bed while he slipped into that headspace between asleep and awake. 

Somewhere, perhaps far away, the hunter heard the Dhampir growl and claws pierced his skin. Trevor moaned from deep within his chest, but held back from cumming, wanting to be whatever Alucard needed him to be. It was as if his ears were filled with smoke or cotton; he swore Sypha was talking, but he had no idea as to what she might be saying. Another growl, nails sinking deep into his skin, and a forceful slam of hips all sent the message to the small part of Trevor's brain that seemed to be working that Alucard was undone. 

Time seemed to be strangely absent as hips pushed up into the bruised skin of the hunter's backside. The next thing that seemed to happen was the feeling of being uncomfortably empty as Alucard pulled out of his abused hole; a wet feeling indicating that the Dhampir's seed was leaking from him. Muted words were unrecognizable until he felt two hands encircle around his own member, the contact throwing him back into the present.

"...Cum for us, Trevor." Sypha's sweet voice cut through the remaining fog of his mind. 

Trevor obeyed without a second thought, shooting up his own abdomen and chest. His eyes snapped open as he folded in on himself, cumming harder than he had in quite some time. The hunter was screaming through his orgasm, but the sound caught in his throat while those two hands continued pumping him. They worked him over until he was milked dry and his hips twitched from overstimulation. 

As his body seemed to fall back to earth, Trevor closed his eyes and fought to find his breath. He kept them closed as he felt his partners shuffling around him, vaguely aware of knots being undone and the wet cloth pressing against his stomach. The Belmont remained in this state even as he was freed from the ropes and his head was placed gently in a soft lap. 

"Come back to us, Treffy." Sypha called out to him in a hushed time. 

A dip on the mattress meant the other body had joined them and that motion coaxed the spent man into finally opening his eyes. His head was in Sypha's lap and she was craning slightly so he could see her face and not just her wonderfully perky tits. Alucard was on his side next to them, using a hand to prop his head up as he looked lovingly at the two before him. 

"Ah, there he is. Can never keep a Belmont down, can you?" The blond said with a smile gracing his pretty lips. 

"Oh, God, if you figure out a way to - let me know." Trevor croaked out in his "I've-just-been-fucked-five-ways-to-Sunday" voice. 

The Speaker and Dhampir shared a small chuckle before gently putting one of their hands on him. They did this as means of grounding one another after such scenes: it meant this session was done and they were all here, in the moment together. Trevor had scoffed at it their first few times, but quickly saw how well it worked and hadn't brought it up since. 

"Joking aside, I think you know why this happened today?" Sypha hummed and pet through the mess of brown hair on her lap. 

"We love you, Trevor Belmont, and a part of love is trust. You have been pulling away from us whenever we ask about how you are feeling. It hurts us when you do this; part of being together is sharing." 

Alucard was letting Sypha do most of the talking as she truly was the best fit for the task. Not a single one of them would argue she was the most mature and intune with her emotions. The blond pet gently over Trevor's chest, hoping that he might ease some of the tension there, and he could feel the hunter's heart pounding in his chest.

"We know it is difficult, but Trevor please trust us as we trust you. We are each other's family and we share each other's burdens. Heaven knows we have been through enough for five lifetimes, but we will always get through it together." 

Trevor's insides clenched as Sypha's words; he had truly fought so hard to move beyond the man he was before. That man was wandering aimlessly, hoping something would be strong enough to kill him before the alcohol got to him first. The person he became when he was with these two was someone different, someone happy. The Belmont had been trying so hard to spare them of his own pain that he hadn't stop to consider that it might be hurting them instead. 

"I…" Trevor started and looked away. "I will try to do better - for both of you." 

The voice was small, but the words were immensely heavy. Trevor hadn't joked or brushed off what Sypha was saying to him. It would take time, but the hunter wanted to be here with his fiery magician and impossibly handsome Dhampir for the rest of his natural life. He would be better and do better for them, but also, for himself. 

"We don't expect you to change overnight, we just want you to try." Alucard reached to one of Trevor's hands and laced their fingers together.

"Day by day and one step at a time; you'll be back to your handsome, smelly self in no time." Sypha supplied while taking Trevor's free hand to hold it to her gentle lips.

"My handsome, smelly self." Trevor agreed before drifting off to sleep, surrounded by the people who seemed to suffer him with loving smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter - @privatelypastel


End file.
